The use of flexible fabric barges has been proposed for storage of oil recovered from an oil spill and for transporting fresh water in a salt water body of water. The latter use potentially involves the transporting of huge amounts of fresh water, possibly in a hostile wind and wave environment, and over distances which may be well in excess of a thousand miles between a supply port a discharge port. The present invention aims to provide a reliable and practical water delivery system utilizing flexible barges which is cheaper than use of rigid sea or land tankers or pipelines.